This disclosure relates to aberrant pixel detection and correction.
Digital images may be generated by an imaging system. Various aspects of the imaging system, the subject, or the like may introduce aberrant pixels into the image. For example, an aberrant pixel may be an unusually bright pixel, an unusually dark pixel, a pixel with a value that does not represent the expected image with an accuracy similar to other pixels in the image, or the like.